


Fake Date Me

by invisible_slytherin



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, thiam week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: “You should just find someone to fake date you,” Corey teased.Or, the one where there's a new girl who flirts with Liam in Biology class.





	Fake Date Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam Week Day 2: Fake Relationship

It started just before Christmas break. A new girl came to the school and sat next to Liam in Biology class. It was ok in the beginning, the first days she was shy and almost didn't talk to anyone, but as she started feeling more comfortable with the people around her, she started feeling more at ease and, after a week, it felt like she had been in the school since the beginning of the year. 

Liam wanted to be happy for her, knowing that she was making friends and feeling like she belonged in the school, and he would have been happy if she wasn't so at ease that flirting wasn't a problem for her anymore. Biology classes now could be resumed in Liam trying to pay attention and ignore Anna while she flirted with him. 

He tried telling her that he wasn't interested, but apparently he was really bad at making her understand that, since it didn't seem like she had caught up on what he was trying to say. 

The flirting had went for a week. Liam awkwardly avoiding her outside the classroom and staying as far away from her as he could in the classroom - even though they shared a table, - Corey and Mason snickering behind them every time she talked to him. 

He had beared one week of it and then Christmas vacations came around. Liam had thought he was safe from her, that he wouldn't have to see her during the holidays and that when school started again she would have forgotten everything about her crush and would leave him alone. 

 

He had hoped that that would happen and he believed that it would since he never saw her during vacation, but when school started again and she sat next to him in Biology class again, with a flirtatious smile on her face and asked him about his holidays his hopes went away with the wind. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Liam slammed his locker shut.

He had left the classroom in a hurry as soon as the bell rang, Mason following him since Corey had stayed behind to ask the teacher something. Biology class had never been Liam’s favourite, but he had never hated it as much as he did now.

Mason snorted.

“Come on, dude, it’s not that bad.”

“You only say that because you aren’t the one she has been hitting on.”

“It’s actually funny to watch,” Corey startled Liam.

“When did you get here?” Liam scoffed.

“Just now,” Corey grinned and kissed Mason’s cheek.

“You have to stop sneaking up on me,” Liam started walking, his two friends falling in step with him.

“Nah, you reaction is always priceless,” Corey chuckled. “But going back to your love life drama, I think you should just be straightforward and tell her you are not interested.”

“I already did that,” he groaned. “She didn’t seem to understand, though. She really is persistent.”

Mason and Corey laughed at his annoyed face, finding the situation way too funny. It really was entertaining to watch Liam struggle with the girl that was full of pick up lines and suggestions.

“I would like to see you if it was one of you she was flirting with. You wouldn’t laugh anymore.”

“Don’t worry,” Corey grinned. “She’s too hung up on you to look at anyone else.”

“And we’re gay and dating,” Mason added. “It’s not like she would have a chance, so why would she even try.”

“You should just find someone to fake date you,” Corey teased.

Lim stopped on his tracks, his friends stopping next to him, worried about why he had stopped so suddenly.

“That’s actually a good idea,” he grinned.

“I-I was joking.”

“Yeah, but it is a good idea; if she thinks I’m taken she might stop.”

“Are you sure about that?” Mason raised an eyebrow.

“Yes!” Liam turned to his best friend. “You have to pretend to date me, Mason.”

Mason laughed.

“Liam, I’m dating Corey. Everyone knows I am.”

“You could ask Nolan,” Corey suggested.

Liam shook his head.

“He’s too sweet to lie and make her believe that we are dating.”

“Then who are you thinking about asking?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “But I have to ask someone. It’s the only way she’ll leave me alone.”

“Well, I recon you could ask Theo,” Mason said.

“Theo?!”

“Yes, Theo. He will accept it, even if only for his own amusement and he won’t have a problem with lying and pretending.”

“He’s actually a good choice,” Liam admitted, already thinking about how on Earth he was going to ask Theo to fake date him.

***

Finding Theo hadn’t been hard, his scent was so familiar Liam could easily pick it up and follow it. Theo had been running in the woods, earphones on his ears, when he found him, and he had merely raised an eyebrow when Liam appeared in front of him, not even looking startle. 

How did he do that, anyway? Liam jumped every time Corey appeared out of nowhere.

However, if finding him hadn’t been hard, asking him to fake date him had been. Theo made him repeat what was happening in Biology class an insane amount of times, he made Liam ask him to be his fake boyfriend twice and he laughed in the middle of everything more times than Liam could count. It had been so stupidly embarrassing that Liam had regretted not asking Nolan for help.

In the end, Theo did agree to help, but Liam was sure he had only done it for his own amusement, like Mason had said. If Theo had had so much fun just by listening to Liam tell him everything about Anna, there was no doubt he would have even more fun witnessing it first hand and being a part of it.

Liam was already questioning his sanity.

***

“Did you ask Theo?” Mason asked before Biology class.

“Yeah, he said he’s picking me up and that I just have to make sure she sees us.”

“She’s not gonna think you’re dating just because he came to pick you up, mate,” Mason said.

“It’s Theo,” Corey shrugged. “He probably has a show planned.”

“You’re right, I’m slightly scared of what he will make me do,” Liam groaned. “Anyway, I need you guys to ask me about him in class, so I can make her curious enough to go to the parking lot after classes end.”

“And if she doesn’t go there?”

“Then I’ll need you to make her go.”

Mason rolled his eyes, Liam probably hadn’t thought that part of the plan through and thus the struggle would be for him and Corey.

“Don’t worry, we’ll help,” Corey assured just before the bell rang.

They got inside the classroom and Liam cautiously made his way to his place, sitting carefully and making everything he could to stop Anna from looking at him for as long as possible.

“Hello, Liam, how are you today?” She smiled sweetly.

Of course, Anna not noticing him didn’t even last one minute. 

“Fine,” he answered while pretending to be interested on his notebook.

“I asked how you were, not how you looked,” she said looking smug.

Liam heard Mason and Corey struggle not to laugh out loud behind them and groaned, apparently she hadn’t lost her interest over night like he was still foolishly hoping for. 

“Hum, thank you?” He asked more than thanked.

Liam hoped that Mason and Corey would ask him about Theo soon, just so that he could get away from the awkward conversation he was once again in; it happened every class, one would think it would be at least a little less awkward as the time passed, but it was just getting worse and worse.

He had to wait until the middle of the class for his friends to save him from it, both of them too entertained with his misery to be bothered with helping him sooner.

“Liam,” Mason called, attracting both Liam and Anna’s attention, even though she pretended like she wasn't listening. 

“What?”

“Is Theo gonna pick you up today?”

“Yeah,” Liam answered and smiled for the sake of the act. 

Or at least he told himself it was for the sake of the act, not wanting to dwell in thoughts that it was really nice that Theo was gonna pick him up and that he wouldn't mind if he did it more often. 

“What is with that smile?” Corey smirked and Liam didn't know if he should be glad that he pointed it out or not. 

“Shut up, Corey.”

“No, seriously, what's up with that smile?” Mason grinned too. 

“It's nothing.”

“Are you guys dating?” Mason whispered. 

Anna's head snapped up, like she couldn't pretend to be paying attention to the book anymore, she acted like she was looking at the board and listening to what the teacher was saying, but Liam knew better. 

“Maybe,” Liam chuckled. 

“You so are,” Mason managed to say before the teacher interrupted them. 

Anna didn't talk to Liam the rest of the class. 

***

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Corey grabbed Liam's arm and pulled him out of the classroom before Liam could wait for Mason who was still putting his books inside his bag. 

“Go to Theo,” Corey said. “Mason will make sure Anna is there so he can start whatever show he has planned.”

“I don't even know if he has anything planned,” Liam scoffed. 

“It's Theo, Liam,” Corey said like it explained everything, before disappearing in the middle of the crowd. 

Liam exited the school and took a deep breathe when he saw Theo’s truck on the parking lot. It was now or never, he would make sure Anna didn't bother him anymore. 

“Theo,” he called when he got to him. 

“How was you day, baby?” Theo teased with a smirk on his face. 

And why was Liam's stomach feeling funny? 

“You know you don't have to call me baby, right? She's not here and, even if she was, she wouldn't be able to hear you.”

“Maybe it has nothing to do with her and I just want to call you baby,” Theo shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. 

It shouldn't be, he was just teasing him, after all. 

“Is there somethig you wanna do once she leaves the school and sees us?” Theo asked after a moment, eyes moving to the school entrance. 

“I don't know, I just want her to believe that we are dating so that she can leave me alone,” he shrugged. 

“So, we only have to make her believe that we are dating?” 

Liam nodded. 

“Come on, that's too easy,” Theo groaned like he wanted more action and amusement. 

“And how do you suggest we do that?”

“Well, we kiss.”

Liam's breathe hitched. 

“We what?”

“We kiss, Liam, it's usually what two people that are dating do. I'm pretty sure you know it, I mean you had a girlfriend and making out was practically the only thing you guys did.”

“No, it wasn't,” Liam scoffed. 

“Whatever you say.”

They stayed silent for a while, Liam still wondering if Theo had been serious about kissing and if he had been right about him and Hayden only making out. 

Liam was startled when he felt Theo’s arm wrap around his waist and he actually jumped when he felt Theo’s lips against his ear. 

“If you keep getting scared every time I touch you, this isn't going to work,” Theo whispered. “She's there.”

“How do you know it's her, you never even saw her.”

“Because she's with Mason and Corey texted saying we can start the show,” Theo chuckled. 

“What should we do then?”

“Well, you could start by relaxing and putting one arm around me, what do you think?”

The bastard was having fun with Liam’s misfortune. 

With an annoyed look on his face at Theo’s smugness, Liam put one arm around his back and grabbed Theo's hand with his other one, wanting to make Theo see that he could be smooth too. 

“Making progress, Liam.”

“Shut up, you dick.” 

Theo didn't say anything, he just grabbed Liam's arm and pulled him so that he was directly in front of him, moving to kiss his head while looking over him to the entrance where Mason was still with the girl. 

“She's looking,” Theo smirked. 

“What are you gon-” Liam was asking but, Theo's lips on his interrupted him. 

Liam's eyes were wide, hands open and posture stiff, caught by surprise by Theo. Liam really hadn't thought that he was serious, but Theo's lips were on his, Theo had one hand on his back caressing it over his shirt and other on his cheek, touching him softly, and Liam still couldn't believe it was happening. 

Before he could respond, Theo was pulling away, eyes closed and breathing deeply, caressing Liam's cheek one last time before letting his hand fall. 

“Well, it would have been better if you had kissed back, but I think it worked, she's not there anymore. It's just Corey and Mason laughing now.”

Liam couldn't even answer, still too surprised by the sudden kiss, somewhere in the middle of it actually having forgotten that it had happened because he wanted Anna to stop flirting with him. 

“Don't tell me I broke you, Liam,” Theo teased. “I told you I was gonna do it.”

“I didn't think you were serious!” He defended himself. 

“Come on, Liam, you knew I would do it in the more amusing way. Your reaction was pricel-” he was saying, but this time he was the one interrupted by Liam's lips. 

This time both of them were kissing and this time Liam couldn't deny that it was happening. It was very much real. 

“I admit it is not as amusing when you're not the one doing it,” Theo chuckled when they pulled back. 

Liam rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up.”

“Stop telling me to shut up.”

“No!”

There was a moment of silence. 

“Hey, Liam, get in the car and let's go on a date.”

“What?”

“Didn't you hear me?”

“I did, but just like that?”

“Why not? We both want it, why wait?”

And, instead of answering with words, Liam pecked his lips and grinned, geting in the car and waiting for Theo to do the same. 

“Where to, baby?” Liam asked and Theo just laughed, starting the car. 

And just like that, Anna didn't talk to Liam anymore in Biology class unless they were partners on some group project, not that Liam payed more attention to the class without her bugging him, but at least the classes weren't as annoying anymore. 

Mason and Corey would disagree, though, stating that classes were much more entertaining when Liam was struggling with Anna's pick up lines. 

The only ones bugging Liam now were Mason, Corey and Theo who still made fun of him because of his awkwardness with the Anna situation, but them Liam could put up with, after all, they were his friends and boyfriend, if was in the job description to annoy him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this isn't exactly good, but it's late and I'm tired and I have a headache, hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> I don't know if I will be able to finish tomorrow's on time, but if I don't I'm sorry in advance.


End file.
